parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Kangaroo
An iconic symbol of the Australian outback, the red kangaroo (Macropus rufus) is the largest living marsupial, and one of the most abundant and striking of all kangaroos. Standing up to an impressive two metres tall, the male red kangaroo is much larger and more powerfully muscled than the female, with larger shoulders and forearms, more heavily clawed forepaws, and thickened skin over the belly, which helps absorb the impact of kicks during fights. The male also has a rather large, bow-shaped nose. As the name suggests, the male red kangaroo is typically a rich reddish-brown in colour, while the female is more bluish-grey. However, some red females and bluish-grey males also occur, as well as individuals of intermediate shade. The underside of the body and the lower parts of the limbs are light grey to white, the paws and toes are dark, and the tip of the tail is pale, helping to distinguish this species from the grey kangaroos, which have dark tail tips. In both sexes, the face is marked with a black and white patch on the side of the muzzle and a broad white stripe along the cheek, while the tip of the nose is partially naked, and is dusky in color. Roles * It played Shaquille O'Neal in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Percy and Li'l Peas in WildlifeTales * It played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Walrus in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Sniper in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Ninjor in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Ice Cream in Australian Animal Universe * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: National Animals Next Door Gallery Whole-lotta-hop.jpg RedKangaroo.jpg Red Kangaroo.jpg TWT Kangaroo.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Red_Kangaroo (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Kangaroos.png PPG Kangaroos.png Kangaroo, Red (Total Drama World Tour).png minions-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg|Minions (2015) NatM Kangaroos.png KANGAROOARTWORK.png Knd Kangaroo.png Kasey the Kangaroo.jpg S6E13.144_Mad_Kangaroos.png Red Kangaroo.PNG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_7753.JPG IMG_7755.PNG Down Under Kangaroo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) IMG 8371.PNG IMG 8346.JPG IMG 1610.PNG IMG 8381.JPG IMG 3486.PNG IMG_3675.PNG IMG 9330.JPG Red.Kangaroo.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125876.jpg Kangaroos.jpeg PunchKick135.png Zoboomafoo Kangaroo.png Elephant Ears.png|Tad's Christmas Cheer (2007) Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes Scooby Doo the Kangaroo.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Screenshot_20180424-024301.png|Kipper The Dog Screenshot_20180424-013225.png Screenshot_20180424-014144.png Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Scooby-Do15112796562.jpg 1A85137C-415B-4868-ADAB-0086053DE2C7.png Half Elephant and Half Kangaroo.png B3020C12-F6B3-4699-A142-5678D6F209F4.png Wanky the Kangaroo.png I'm An Elephant.jpg Maisy Eddy Elephant.png Renovated art kangaroo.png FileKaseyKangaroo.jpg Stinkyandkangaroo.jpg Junior Kangaroo in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss.jpg Jane Kangaroo in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss.jpg Austin the Kangaroo.jpg Stanley Kangaroos.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Kangaroo, Red.jpg UTAUC Kangaroo.png KND Kangaroo.jpg Mammals.jpg RS Kangaroos.png K1.png Star_meets_Red_Kangaroo.png|Star & the Red Kangaroo Ox-tales-s01e070-kangaroo-zebra-ostrich-giraffe-elephant.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-kangaroo.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon-pig-rhino-hippo-gorilla-kangaroo-crocodile.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-kangaroo.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-kangaroo01.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-kangaroo02.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-kangaroo-fox-rabbit.jpg Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-kangaroo.jpg Zoo Cup Kangaroo.png Evan Almighty Kangaroos.png Stanley australian animals.png Kangaroos and Opossums.png Bilby Kangaroos.png|Bilby (2018) Okapis Lions Giraffes Kangaroos Rabbits Alligators Ants Armadillos Aardvarks Anteaters Albatrosses Anacondas Toucans Bluebirds Peafowls African Bullfrogs Aphids African Penguins Crocodiles Camels.png Australia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) MMHM Kangaroo.png VeggieTales Kangaroos.png Kangaroo san francisco zoo.jpg Batw 011 kangaroo.png red-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Kangaroo-jumpstart-preschool-the-alphabet-thing.jpg P-1942-11-20-kangaroo.png|Pluto at the Zoo (1942) 6-kangaroos-fmafafe.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade vegemite kangaroo.png Kangaroo ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Fantasia 2000 fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6442.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6443.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6538.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6560.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6880.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-172.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-00183.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-352.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4663.jpg Wild Kratts Kickin' It With the Roos Wk1302.png Wk1324.png Roo_Jumps_over_Creattura.png Wk1326.png Pouch_Power.png Red_Kangaroo_(Wild_Kratts).png Books Noah's Ark Tapirs.png 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg 27D7E541-20B8-441F-BEC0-61A48C766F74.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg 39FB7CDC-139E-4FDF-AB82-42BDEDDCE4BA.jpeg 960E86FC-A8D4-4FE0-A13A-7C613B1F4ABC.jpeg 35EE5F33-7B95-4647-82A8-6960C78B0DBD.jpeg 2D03BA38-EE83-4C34-A405-D9BB2C496D94.jpeg 2A6D2019-F73E-4B0B-B5A2-24FD4E1B7DD3.jpeg 33A7A012-590A-452F-A4A5-9C66B3631E2B.jpeg 80468807-4CD8-4773-B0B8-41C27149E5FF.jpeg 896F74A6-F9B2-4F67-A0DE-285B6A5B1526.jpeg F31BFBB3-9DA7-4878-981D-055F03290C53.jpeg 198CA86E-B690-4390-A2C3-D86CA61C93D9.jpeg 2A8FD3D7-FFDE-477F-8C2C-FA050D0CB14D.jpeg E74CC2AF-2F32-47F9-B360-678DA14E2AFC.jpeg C7EC708C-1FE4-4C42-B175-48D1D596976E.jpeg 09936631-9093-43B7-A42A-F13446133846.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 1EFF1E17-0BED-4712-8ACA-6842059E20F5.jpeg 12F531AA-0366-4973-A814-8361A0BB25C5.jpeg 61B37514-2C2E-491B-B3E8-F1130FBCD9DC.jpeg 8AD2B6BA-2184-4566-AA0E-C6A604A26DF3.jpeg 02041C6A-CD95-4E44-8448-3ED19F30655A.jpeg AEF04BD1-9A8B-41BE-82DD-1D27045F10CA.jpeg D0D69820-B103-445D-9DDF-7F2ECA2020E2.jpeg B5CD8B5F-2857-4495-9236-CAB72E792080.jpeg D03CF487-F167-44A9-83D7-0908CC67C92F.jpeg See Also * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Western Grey Kangaroo * Antilopine Kangaroo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Kangaroos Category:Alex draw animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Little Bill Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Amber Books Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Zootopia Animals